Duelist Kingdom (arc)
| romaji_name = De~yuerisuto Kingudamu | medium = Anime | series = Yu-Gi-Oh! | first = 1: | last = 40: | next = Domino City Battles }} Story 1: Duelist Kingdom ( １ Sutōrī Ichi: De~yuerisuto Kingudamu) is the first arc of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' anime. Yugi Muto is forced to take part in Maximillion Pegasus' Duelist Kingdom tournament in order to free the soul of his grandfather, after Pegasus' strips it from his body. His friend Joey Wheeler takes part too as he needs the prize money to pay for his sister's eye operation. Appearances Characters * Yugi Muto * Yami Yugi * Joey Wheeler * Tristan Taylor * Téa Gardner * Bakura Ryou * Yami Bakura * Seto Kaiba * Solomon Muto * Arthur Hawkins * Hobson * Mokuba Kaiba * Maximillion Pegasus * Croquet * Weevil Underwood * Rex Raptor * Serenity Wheeler * Ushio * Kemo * Mai Valentine * Mako Tsunami * Funny Bunny * Mako's father * Star Chip-theft victim * Shadi * Cecelia Pegasus * The Big Five * Ghost Kaiba * PaniK * Bandit Keith * Sam * Bonz * Sid * Zygor * Para * Dox * Mugger * Ruff Ruff McDogg Cards Monster Normal * Kageningen * The Furious Sea King * Claw Reacher * Skull Stalker * Kagemusha of the Blue Flame * Blackland Fire Dragon * Blue-Eyes White Dragon * Air Eater * Anthrosaurus * B. Dragon Jungle King * Battle Steer * Bolt Escargot * Boulder Tortoise * Cyber Soldier * Flame Cerebrus * Giltia the D. Knight * Labyrinth Tank * Launcher Spider * Millennium Golem * Monstrous Bird * Royal Guard * Sea King Dragon * Togex * Hitotsu-Me Giant * Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress * Saggi the Dark Clown * Right Leg of the Forbidden One * Torike * Gaia The Fierce Knight * Horn Imp * Beaver Warrior * Rude Kaiser * Left Leg of the Forbidden One * Left Arm of the Forbidden One * Right Arm of the Forbidden One * Judge Man * Dark Magician * Rock Ogre Grotto #1 * Happy Lover * Destroyer Golem * Meotoko * M-Warrior #1 * M-Warrior #2 * Stone Armadiller * Two-Headed King Rex * Basic Insect * Koumori Dragon * Silver Fang * Zombie Warrior * Illusionist Faceless Mage * Celtic Guardian * Summoned Skull * Baby Dragon * Harpie Lady * Killer Needle * Mammoth Graveyard * Hercules Beetle * Feral Imp * Griffore * Gokibore * Big Insect * Kamakiriman * Larvae Moth * Curse of Dragon * Masaki the Legendary Swordsman * Tiger Axe * Fiend Kraken * Jellyfish * Giant Soldier of Stone * Great White Terror * Mystic Horseman * Mystical Elf * Leogun * Axe Raider * Sword Arm of Dragon * Flame Swordsman * Red-Eyes Black Dragon * Cyber Commander * Lady of Faith * Seven-Armed Fiend * Barox * Dark Chimera * King of Yamimakai * Metal Guardian * Garnecia Elefantis * Flying Elephant * Battle Ox * Armored Lizard * Garoozis * The Snake Hair * Zanki * Crawling Dragon * Glassman * Battle Warrior * Labyrinth Wall * Gyakutenno Megami * Ryu-Kishin Powered * La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp * Petit Angel * Fairy's Gift * Shining Friendship * Toon Alligator * Parrot Dragon * Dark Rabbit * Bickuribox * Zoa * Ancient Tool * Gatekeeper * Giganto * Sword Slasher * Slot Machine * Red Archery Girl * Ryu-Ran * Thousand-Eyes Idol * Doma the Angel of Silence Effect * Sangan * Exodia the Forbidden One * Dragon Piper * Time Wizard * Kuriboh * Cocoon of Evolution * Lava Battleguard * Swamp Battleguard * Magician of Faith * White Magical Hat * Morphing Jar * Man-Eater Bug * Reaper of the Cards * Castle of Dark Illusions * Catapult Turtle * Crass Clown * Pumpking the King of Ghosts * The Wicked Worm Beast * Shadow Ghoul * Penguin Knight * Sanga of the Thunder * Suijin * Monster Tamer * Kazejin * Dungeon Worm * Copycat * Swordstalker * Harpie's Pet Dragon * Blast Sphere * Barrel Dragon * Dark-Eyes Illusionist * Jigen Bakudan * Mask of Darkness Ritual * Black Luster Soldier * Relinquished * Magician of Black Chaos Fusion * Empress Judge * Punished Eagle * Roaring Ocean Snake * Skelgon * Gaia the Dragon Champion * Rabid Horseman * Wall Shadow * Black Skull Dragon * Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon * Thousand-Eyes Restrict Magic * Block Attack * Mooyan Curry * Polymerization * Red Medicine * Remove Trap * Negative Energy Generator * Swords of Revealing Light * Breath of Light * Armor with Laser Cannon * Book of Secret Arts * Eye of Illusion * Salamandra * Shield & Sword * Cyber Shield * Shadow of Eyes * Elegant Egotist * Horn of the Unicorn * Laser Cannon Armor * Lev. 2 Power Boost * Monster Recovery * Burning Land * Makiu, the Magical Mist * Full Moon * Magical Hats * Negate Attack * Monster Reborn * Dragon Nails * Change of Heart * Chaos Shield * Call of the Haunted * Magical Labyrinth * Mystic Box * Invigoration * Riryoku * Monster Replace * Multiply * The Eye of Truth * De-Spell * Gift of the Mystical Elf * Living Arrow * Rose Whip * Silver Bow and Arrow * Elf's Light * Harpie's Feather Duster * Mesmeric Control * Negative Energy * Toon World * Shine Palace * Shadow Spell * Doppleganger * Brain Control * Black Luster Ritual * 7 Completed * Pillager * Chain Energy * Magical Neutralizing Force Field * Black Illusion Ritual * Dark Magic Ritual Trap * Vortex * Dragon Capture Jar * Sun Shower * Kunai with Chain * Mirror Force * Defense Paralysis * Spellbinding Circle * Just Desserts * Horn of Heaven * Jirai Gumo * Ancient Lamp * Crush Card * Waboku * Prophecy * Mirror Wall * Magic Metal Force * Chasm of Spikes * Time Machine * Graverobber * Tears of a Mermaid * Trap Displacement * Gorgon's Eye Non-physical * Harpie Lady Sisters * Armored Zombie * Clown Zombie * Gate Guardian * Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon * Metalzoa * Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon * Dark Sage * Toon Mermaid * Manga Ryu-Ran * Toon Summoned Skull Non-game * Set Sail for the Kingdom * Duelist Kingdom * Duelist's Glove * Glory of the King's Hand * The Glory of the King's Opposite Hand * Weevil Underwood * Soul Prison * Soul Prison * Cecelia Pegasus * The Ties of Friendship Duels Winners are in bold. Story Prior to the tournament The anime begins with Seto Kaiba kidnapping Yugi's grandfather and defeating him in a Duel order to acquire his rare four-of-a-kind card, "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". On doing so he tears up the card so it can't be used against him. Yugi then Duels Kaiba to get revenge. Not entirely conscious of the transformation, he switches to Yami Yugi for the Duel. Yugi learns that Kaiba possess the other three "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" cards as he Summons them. Yami starts to doubt he can win, but thinking of how his friends are supporting him in spirit, he manages to Summon the "Exodia", an instant win card combination. Yami then inflicts the Mind Crush Penalty Game on Kaiba, dispelling his evil side. Joey takes up learning Duel Monsters, but proves a weak player after losing to Téa and Yugi at school. Yugi agrees to help him improve and they start by watching the Japanese regional Duel Monsters tournament final at Yugi's house. The tournament ended with Weevil Underwood defeating Rex Raptor. As Weevil was congratulated by the creator of Duel Monsters, Maximillion Pegasus, he received an invitation to an upcoming tournament. After watching the finals, Yugi opened a package he received, containing a gauntlet, 2 Star Chips and a videotape. The tape contained a recording of Pegasus, who invited Yugi to Duel on the spot. Yugi switched to Yami Yugi, upon realizing that this was a Shadow Game. Pegasus won the Duel due to an imposed time limit and took the soul of Yugi's grandpa as Yugi's penalty. In order to get the soul of his grandpa back he accepts Pegasus' invitation to Duelist Kingdom and his friend(s) join him. Trivia With the exception of Pegasus beating Kaiba, as well as PaniK beating Mai, every time that there was a victor in a seen Duel, whoever was on the blue side of the arena was the victor. Episodes Featured Duels References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! story arcs